Just Another Love Story
by Thalia Rivendell
Summary: It is the beginning of Rose's sixth year at Hogwarts. She is hoping that this year she will find her own love story just her family did. It just may be with someone that did not expect. This is going to be a bit of a slow build. I apologize in advance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, it has been quite a while since I have written a fanfic but I really wanted to give this one a shot. I have recently become slightly, ok very, obsessed with the Rose and Scorpious ship. I am bound to be little rusty so please bear with me.

~ Thalia Rivendell

Chapter 1

The air was crisp as we made our way to the Platform. It was the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts and I was quite excited to be going back.

"Rose! Hang on a sec!" I turned at the sound of my name and found one of my cousins, Albus, making his way to me.

"Hey Albus, are you excited for this year?" I continued to push my luggage trolley towards the barrier where the Wizarding World was hidden from the prying eyes of the Muggles.

"Mum an Dad have been talking nonstop about this year all summer. You know it's when they first started going together." Albus wrinkled his nose but I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It was true, the famous Harry Potter was in his sixth year when he finally came to his senses and swept Ginny Weasley off of her feet. Now it was my turn to begin my sixth year and I wanted to have the same luck that my aunt and uncle.

"Rose?" Albus waved his hand in front of my eyes to gain back my attention. I hadn't realized that I had zoned out.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about this year."

"No, you were thinking about Mum and Dad's story again." Albus bumped into my shoulder as a blush crept over my features.

"Albus you know that I think it is romantic. Even with the war that was in the works." Albus snorted and pointed to the barrier that we had finally reached.

"Would you like to go first? Mum, Dad, Lilly, and James will be right behind us. I ran ahead to catch up with you." Albus made a grand gesture sweeping his arm out to the side.

To a Muggle it would have looked quite strange to see a boy offering for a girl to go first to walk into a solid barrier.

"Albus, stop that. This place is full of Muggles, and you know that they don't understand our ways." I scolded him, but I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I stopped a couple feet away from the barrier and got a running start, holding tight onto my trolley.

I felt the slight change in temperature as I slid through the barrier unnoticed by the Muggles passing by. I stopped once I broke through and waited for Albus, who came through mere seconds after I did. We stood there for a moment and waited for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry to come through with my cousins.

"Where is Hugo?" Albus asked as his parents and sibling came through the barrier.

"He is with Mum and Dad. I got excited and left them in the lot while I went inside. They should be here shortly." As I said this my own parents and sibling came through the barrier.

"Thank you for waiting for us Rose." My Mum came up to me and tucked a strand of my unruly curls, the mirror image of her own, behind my ear.

"I wasn't going to get on the train without saying goodbye to you." I smiled at Mum and then at Dad as he caught up to us.

"Good, she didn't get on the train." Dad said as he slipped an arm around Mum's waist.

"Ron, give your daughter more credit than that. She isn't you." Mum kissed Dad's cheek.

It's true that I was more like my Mum than my Dad, but my looks were that of a Weasley. Tiny freckles covered my high cheekbones and the bridge of my nose and my hair had the Weasley red mixed with my Mum's brown. My height however was not typical of the Weasley's. That again came from my Mum's family.

"I know that she isn't me Hermione, but you never know. She is a Weasley." My Dad grinned and winked at me before catching me into a hug. "Have a good year my Rosie."

"I plan on it." I hugged him back then turned to my Mum and gave her a hug. "I'll send an owl after I get settled in."

My Mum kissed the top of my head and let me run off to catch up with the rest of the Weasley and Potter clan.

I found the car with my brother and cousins and plopped down in the seat beside Albus.

"Did our parents seem kind of extra mushy this time?" Albus asked me.

"Maybe, but you know that this was the last time that they were all at Hogwarts together before the War." Hugo spoke up from his seat across from me. "Aunt Ginny didn't want to let go of Lilly this time." He cast a smile to the younger cousin and she stuck out her tongue.

Then the Hogwarts Express lurched into motion and sent us on our way to the castle.

After riding for a short time I decided that I wanted to find the snack trolley and stretch my legs. After asking my family if they wanted anything, I set off in my search with a few coins in my hand.

As I made my way I smiled at the other students that I knew and gently waved at the nervous first years. I didn't remember being that small when I started at Hogwarts, but I really didn't have much room to talk since I brushed five feet and three inches on a good day.

The train curved along the track at that moment and I lost my balance, throwing my hands out in front of me to catch myself. But it wasn't the floor that my hands came into contact with. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed and saw my palms flat against Slytherin robes.

"Easy there, are you alright?" A deep voice asked me lightly.

I followed the Slytherin tie up to the collar where a button was undone. I continued raising my eyes to see a strong jaw, high cheekbones similar to my own, and finally to a set of beautiful grey eyes. It took me moment to realize that the person I was looking at was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, yes. I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't paying attention." I said quietly.

"It's quite alright." Scorpius gave me a friendly smile, and after a moment I returned the smile to him. Being this close to him I found him to be very handsome. I hadn't seen him very often over the years so I never really got a chance to look at him.

I then noticed that I still had my hands flat against his robed chest. My cheeks reddened as I quickly dropped my hands to my sides. Scorpious had his hands lightly on my waist from he caught me, but after a moment he dropped them to his sides as well.

He gently cleared his throat. "Were you heading towards the trolley? I can walk with you if you'd like."

"Oh, I was heading to the trolley. And you don't have to walk me, now that I am paying attention I think I will be ok." I smiled at him and made to walk towards the trolley.

"Hold on a moment Rose." I jumped slightly when he said my name. I hadn't known that he knew it. "You dropped your money. Here you are." He dropped the coins into my open palm then waved. "See you at the castle."

I didn't have any words so I smiled him as he turned to leave me in the aisle.

Why had I never noticed how handsome Scorpius was? My heart was still pittering from the small amount of contact we had just had. And what's more, he knew exactly who I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I made my way back to the car where the rest of my family was waiting.

"Did you find anything good on the trolley?" Lily spoke up from her spot between her brothers.

I was still in a slight daze from the recent contact with Scorpius, and I hadn't even bothered to get anything from the trolley after the encounter.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I shook my head slightly so that I could listen to my younger cousin.

"I said, did you find anything good on the trolley?" Lily repeated.

Now the rest of my family had noticed that something was slightly off about me. Albus looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I just smiled and sat down next to him.

"Actually there wasn't anything all that great on the trolley today." I told them. They seemed to believe my answer and went back to their own conversations. Except for Albus.

"Rose, did something happen?" He asked me quietly.

My heart gave a tiny squeeze as I thought about falling into Scorpius.

"No, nothing happened. I just didn't want anything this time." I answered him just as quiet. I didn't want to share my run in with Scorpius just yet. I was closest to Albus, but that also meant that he was the most protective of me.

Albus didn't ask me anymore questions about the trolley. Instead he turned the conversation to the upcomming year.

"Rose has been waiting for this year all summer." Albus said aloud to everyone.

"Why is that?" James asked.

"Because it was the year that Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry got together. She wants to find her own love this year." Hugo piped up from his spot across from me.

I glared at both Albus and Hugo as the rest of my family fell into a fit of giggles.

"That is the whole reason you have been excited for this year? Not the fact that you are one year closer to finishing?" Lily asked.

"Hogwarts is amazing! Why would you want to leave Hogwarts?" Hugo countered. He probably loved Hogwarts more than I did.

"I can't wait to leave. I'm going to go work in Hogsmead as soon as I am finished." Lily announced. This was news to both of her brothers who both perked up at the statement.

"You want to do what?" James asked. "Do mum and dad know about this?"

"Why should they? It is my life." Lily snapped.

"Lily, you are only in your fifth year. You have plenty of time to make up your mind." Albus stated calmly.

Out of all the Potter children, Albus was the most level-headed and most reasonable.

"But I don't want to be "only in my fifth year" I want to be gone." Lily pouted from her spot.

I tuned my family out as they continued to bicker. I began to zone out and look out the window beside me. The hills rolled outside as the train sped through the countryside.

A little while later we had made it to Hogwarts. Everyone spilled off of the train and ran to friends that they had not seen on the train. It was a mad house of a mess.

All of the first years went to the boats while we climbed into the carriages to be pulled up the hill to the castle that awaited us. Not surprisingly the Potter and Weasley clan took up one carriage on their own with just one seat to spare. I settled down at the back where the single spot was left beside me.

The carriage made to lurch forward to start its trek when a voice called out.

"Hold on!" The voice called out. The carriage stopped and dipped as the person that called out vaulted into the seat beside me. "Thanks." They called out and the carriage lurched forward again

I looked up when I recognized the voice and saw Scorpius sitting there beside me. My heart gave a squeeze when I saw him, his profile outlined by the faint moonlight.

"Hey Scorpius, how are you doing?" Albus called out and waved to the male beside me.

"Hey Albus, I'm doing pretty good. And yourself?" He responded politely. I hadn't known that my cousin knew Scorpius or that Scorpius knew Albus.

"Doing well. Hung out with the family just as usual. Ready for the season?" Albus was of course asking about Quidditch. I had forgotten that they each played for their respective teams. That explained how they knew each other.

"I am, although we are going to need a new captain this year since Nathan finished last year." Scorpius relaxed back against the carriage, brushing against my arm in the process.

"I know that feeling."

The rest of my family were not paying attention to the conversation the boys were having. I guess they knew more about Scorpius than I did so it didn't surprise them to see Albus talking to him.

I was looking at anything but Scorpius.

"Rose, are you alright? You haven't spoken a word." Albus asked with concern in his voice,

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking I guess." I answered quietly. I peeked over at the male beside me and found him giving me a smile. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Did Rose tell you that we ran into each other on the train?" Scorpius said casually.

"No, Rose why didn't you say anything. He could have come to sit with us." Albus stated.

"Oh it was perfectly fine. I was just glad that I was able to keep Rose from falling on the train." Scorpius smiled at me gently.

"Rose, you didn't tell us anything about this." Hugo had now caught on to what was being said.

"It was nothing to be concerned about. I just lost my balance." My face was burning with embarrassment and I was hyper-aware of Scorpius watching me.

"Well thank you for helping her." Albus said with a smile and reached out to shake hands with Scorpius.

"It was my pleasure." He responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the bumpy ride up to the castle all of the student made their way into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

I loved seeing all of the first years as they each had their name called out, went to the stool, had the lovely talk with the Sorting Hat, and their faces when they found out what house they were in. I loved it when I was sorted, even if I was the only one of the entire family to end up in Ravenclaw.

I looked to my cousins sitting at the Gryfindor table and Albus caught my glance and smiled broadly. I think that he enjoyed this as much as I did.

Once all of the new students had been sorted, we ended up with six new Ravenclaws, the feast appeared on the tables before us. I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach growled at me.

"Was that you?" Andra, one of the few friends I had in Ravenclaw, asked me.

I blushed as I nodded to her. "I didn't eat anything on the train."

"Oh I heard about that!" A bright smile came on her face.

"Heard about what? Me not eating anything?" I drew my eyebrows together but when she continued to grin at me my stomach dropped.

"No! About you and Scorpius! How come you never told me that you fancied him Rose?" Andra spoke loud enough for the whole table to hear, but thankfully no one was paying attention to us.

"What are you talking about? And I don't fancy him." My blush increased slightly as I said the words.

"I heard that you went to find him on the train for some time alone."

"I went to find the trolley and tripped. I didn't go looking for him. He found me." I told her. Was this something that was spreading around the castle already?

"And then what happened?" Andra leaned forward as if I was about to spill some juicy details.

"And then nothing. He helped me get my balance and we went our separate ways." I shrugged it off as I tried not to think of his arms around me, holding me steady.

"That is so lame. You could spice that story up you know." Andra speared some food with her fork.

"It isn't a story. And who told you that rumor anyway?" I filled my plate with the delicious smelling food before digging in.

"It's been going around since we got off the train."

I groaned and let my head hit my palm.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be the subject of a good gossip?" Andra nudged me in the ribs and I jumped.

"No, I don't want to be a part of any gossip." Andra opened her mouth to say something but I gave her a look that kept her mouth shut. Thankfully the rest of the dinner consisted of us talking about our summers.

The next morning I rolled over in my fluffy bed to be greeted by the sunlight through my window. By some work of magic, I had a dorm all to myself at the very top of the tower. I loved it, but Andra complained when she had to climb stairs to visit me.

A new tradition was started at Hogwarts after the War ended. The teachers felt that we should have one day before classes started to spend time with our friends.

After I stretched I went to my bathroom to bathe before I started my day. I will admit, I was spoiled in my room and mostly because of my bathroom. I had a bathing tub under a window and the stone floors were never cold under my feet. I padded to the tub and turned the water on and immediately the room was filled with steam. I picked through a couple of bath soaps and chose the one that was my favorite. Lavender.

Once I was relaxed from my bath, I got dressed in comfortable cotton pants and a V-neck t-shirt. I slipped on my trainers and made my way down the spiraling staircase to the common room. No one was up at this hour, which meant that I didn't have to talk to anyone as I slipped out the door and into the corridor.

I smiled as I passed all of the paintings. Many of the subjects smiled kindly to me and waved. Others turned their nose up at me for being awake at such an early hour. But I honestly did not care as I made my way down to the Quidditch pitch. I loved coming here before the matches started, the grass was plush under my shoes and everything just smelled so green. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply finding myself at peace.

"It's quite wonderful, isn't it?" A male voice said from behind me and my eyes flew open to find Scorpius standing there.

"Scorpius, you scared me." I placed a hand over my beating heart as he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't means to scare you. What are you doing out here so early?" Scorpius put his hands in the pockets of his trousers as he tilted his head to one side.

"I like to come out here before everyone and just be." I shrugged then blushed when I realized that I had spoken my inner thoughts.

"This is an interesting choice to pick. I love the pitch because I play, but you don't." He looked at me quizzically as I sat down in the grass.

"I like all of the green. The feel. The smell. All of it." I looked up at Scorpius as he processed my words.

After a moment he nodded and sat down next to me and I was instantly hyperawre of how close he was to me.

"I can see that." He smiled at me then leaned back and stretched to his full height. I could just see the smooth skin that peaked out from under the hem of his shirt and had to look away.

I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them but I could feel him looking at me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know." He said after a moment.

"What?" I looked over at him to find him propped up on one elbow.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He repeated.

"I'm not afraid of you Scorpius." I said truthfully.

"Then why are you so tense around me?" A genuinely hurt look came across his features.

I looked at him and found myself getting pulled into those grey eyes that I recently found to my liking.

"Because you make my stomach flutter." I said quietly.


End file.
